Emily Matthews
“The moon is a loyal companion. It never leaves. It’s always there, watching, steadfast, knowing us in our light and dark moments, changing forever just as we do. Every day it’s a different version of itself. Sometimes weak and wan, sometimes strong and full of light. The moon understands what it means to be human. Uncertain. Alone. Cratered by imperfections.” : '' '' - Emily Matthews Emily Matthews ''' (Αιμιλία Μάθιους) is a Greek demigod and a daughter of Pandia, the Greek goddess of the full moon. She is also known under the alias Empress of the Full Moon. She is currently residing in the Pandia's Cabin at the Camp Half-Blood and is the Counsellor of the cabin. Emily is currently in a romantic relationship with Arthur Williams. Appearance Emily is a young 16 year old girl with ghostly pale skin, long messy blond hair that reaches to the lower part of her back and grey eyes which turn blue under moonlight of the full moon. She despises make-up and thus, never wears any with the exception of mascara that she wears on more special occasions. She has a fragile appearance due her body build. She is 165 centimeters tall. She likes to wear comfortable and baggy clothes. Unlike many campers who wear camp shirts, Emily's common attire consists of a dark-blue wide short-sleeved blouse with lace, black worn-out ripped jeans that reach her ankles and black All-Star shoes. She wears a silver neckalce with the infinity sign on it and is never seen without her grey pair of hairclips which keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. She wears a lot of colourful bracelets on both of her hands, both metal and cloth ones. Her fingers are, just like her hands, filled with silver rings with different designes. What many people don't know, the rings represent the moon phases. Personality Emily is known to be somewhat of a sour pride; but thanks to her power, she has very little knowledge of social conventions; more often than not, she is genuinely shocked when she realizes that she is being rude or uncouth; she also has an apparent sense of superiority over those less "clever" than she is. She has great capacity for righteous anger, particularly when incensed about her race. When driven by anger or justice, Emily more often than not acts without hesitation to strike down those who oppose her; however, over time, she had managed to calm herself somewhat. Emily has a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. She has forgiving nature, consistently extending an offer to help even the most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However when her patience reaches its limit, those who threaten her way of life receive no second chance; she herself has stated that by not fighting against those who threaten the sanctity of life, she is showing them mercy; saving them from her rage. Although, despite this, Emily refuses to to take up a weapon against an enemy, repeatedly refusing even when offered one; meaning that she is a pacifist at heart—she would never kill an enemy, no matter what they would do to her, or to those that she loves as she always attempts to solve a situation without violence; however, using her powers is fine and dandy, as long as she does not kill anyone using it. Indeed, Emily has a great respect for humanity, as well as a great desire to protect it, noting that while they aren't the smartest or the strongest of races, they're interesting in a way. Additionally, Emily normally acts like a klutz; she's definitely not known for her grace. She bumbles and fumbles at seemingly anything she does, tripping over things a fair bit; only Emily could accidentally kick a pen into a highway right in front of a passing car while trying to pick it up. As a child, Emily was radically different from the persona she has taken on as of today—she was, quite frankly, an immature little child. She was known as a spoiled little princess; expecting everything to go her way as she sailed through life without care for anyone else, being haughty, proud of her power, and generally loving to flaunt it wherever she went. However, this idiotic behaviour was soon smacked out of her by the harsh reality of the world. History How her parents met Daniel Matthews, a descendent of Poseidon, has graduated at Harvard as an astronomist and an astro-physicist as the best one in his class. Even as a little child he gazed upon the stars and celestial bodies. The one that had always caught his attention was the Moon. As a child, he ofte got bullied and had no friends. That resulted in him having imaginary friends. His 'best' friend was the Moon, which then he had called Luna. Every night, he would talk to her and watch as the moonlight danced across his room. As he grew older, he spent less time talking to Luna and more time studying and playing outside, like all kids did. Still, once in a while he would talk to Luna. He hadn't forgotten her. He had just replaced her. After he gratuaded, everyone was celebrating including Daniel. They have organised a ball-dance. Everyone dressed formally. His eyes caught a beautiful girl dressed in a silk grey knee-lenght elegant dress. She was standing next to a window and a tray of moonlight passed her grey eyes as they made eye-contact. He felt something he has never felt before. Lust. He decided to approach her. As he started approaching her, he realised that she has dissapeared. He looked around and saw her standing next to the window across the room. He got confused, but he kept going. As he got closer, he started to see small grey traits around her and that confused him even more. As he got there, the trails dissapeared. Pandia's dissapearance and Emily's birth He asked her to dance with him and she took the offer. She was moving gracefully on the dance-floor as the moonlight was shining on them. They started to talk and get to know eachother. They soon fell in love. He didn't know her name. They ditched the ball. After ten minutes, they found themselves lying on the grass. She then said "Pandia. I know you've been wondering what's my name the whole night." Later on that night, they made love and Emily was concieved. Pandia has suddenly dissapeared. That broke Daniel's heart. He spent months and months searching for her until one day she misteriously showed up. But she wasn't alone. She held a baby-girl in her arms. Pandia explained that she's a greek goddess, that their child is a demigod, about monsters, other demigods and the camp. Afterwards, she told him that she can't keep the girl anymore. Pandia has then dissapeared. She left her daughter a silver ring and told her to keep it. Early life It was hard growing up for Emily. Her dad was always away and she was forced to spend time with her unemployed uncle. Her dad provided her with everything she needed, except for him. His work days now lasted longer and he didn't have any weekends free. Her uncle decided to dedicate him to turning Emily into a beautiful sophisticated young lady. He started teaching her French, giving her piano lessons and ballet, but she had different interests. She looked into the night sky and admired the Moon, the stars and other astronomical objects. She studied the constellations in her free time, alongside the activities her uncle was teaching. At the age of six, she got registered at a primary school in New York. Her dyslexia didn't stop her from being at the top of her class. Everyone admired her will. First encounter with a monster Things were perfect for Emily until her 14th birthday. She was coming back from school and out of sudden a large snake-lady appeared. It was a dracanae. She froze. She had no idea what to do. Emily started running towards the apartment of her uncle. The snake-lady started following her, but a young girl appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the snake-woman with a large knife. The dracanae dissapeared. She couldn't believe her own eyes. She got frightened and ran. She decided to keep the story for herself because she knew no one would trust her. She continued to live a normal life. At least during daytime. Ever since, she has been having nightmares about snakes which resulted in her developing ophidiophobia. She became more catious and aware of her surrounding. From that moment, every once in a while, some weird looking creature would appear and try to kill her, but someone (or something) would always stop it. What she didn't know then was that the kids who were killing the monsters were actually demigods from Camp Half-Blood who were most likely on their quests. She thought she was going insane and shared it with her uncle who was clear-sighted. He told her not to worry about them. Later on,while her uncle was walking around the town, he saw a satyr. He kindly asked him to watch out for Emily, resulting in satyr becoming her guardian. Her uncle and dad decided to give her a chance to live a normal life without knowing about monsters, gods and their children. That lasted for two years. Even though she wasn't aware of it, she noticed that everyday after school she was followed by the same man. Again, she thought she was going insane and kept it for herself. First battle against a monster Things were going great. The monsters stopped appearing. She had gotten a weird present from an unknown person. She got grey hairclips which turned out to be Celestial Bronze Tessen Fans, but she wasn't aware of that. On her 16th birthday, at the exact same spot she saw the same monster. The same thing happened. She froze. The hairclips, which were in her pocket, started to feel heavy. She took them out and they started to envelope themselves in dull grey glow. Little did she knew, it was a present from her mother. She had an urge to flick them. As she did it, the hairclips transformed into a pair of fans. She had a crazy idea. Why not throw one at the snake lady? As she threw it, the fan started to spin itself, revealing celestial bronze blaids. The dracanae simply evaded it and went for the girl. She saw the fan was returning to her like a boomerang. It was near the dracanae, all she needed to do was move a little to the right and the fan would directly hit her body. She decided to throw the other one the same way she threw the first one, hoping that the snake-lady would move to the right. Luckily, she did, but she moved a bit too far. Still, the fan scratched her arm. The dracanae hissed at the girl and rushed towards her with incredible speed. She took out a sword and was aiming for Emily. However, Emily swiftly evaded it as she leaped in the air and landed on the grass. The fans were returning to her and she had to catch them. That was the problem. she put her hands up and caught them, but the blades cut her hands. She was bleeding. The dracanae took the chance to directly attack the girl. She wanted to stab her directly in the chest. Emily lied on the ground and rolled away from her. She threw one of the fans, aiming for the dracanae head. She dodged it, but the fan was returning back. It stabbed her in the back. Dracanae hissed loudly. Emily new this was her chance. She threw the other fan, aiming for the arm with the sword. Luckily, she hit it resulting with the sword being dropped. Emily carefully picked it and stabbed the dracanae with it right in the chest. The snake-lady screamed in agony as she turned to dust. The fans returned to her and she turned them into hairclips. Finding out about Greek gods, demigods and Camp Half-Blood She was very confused, when she heard a clap in the background, alongside a cheer. "Bravo, kiddo." said a man with a wooden bat in his right hand. "I tought I was going to do it, but you were faster." he continued. Emily panicked and started to run in the opposite direction. "Hey, I won't hurt you. Please, come back!" yelled the man. She didn't want to, but something inside was telling her to do so. He invited her for a cup of coffee at the nearby cafe-bar. He said that he needed to make a phonecall and left her alone for five minutes. Emily grabbed her hairclips in case something attacked her again. The satyr called her dad and uncle and explained what has happened to them. Also, he told them to pack her stuff so that they could save some time. He came back to Emily and explained everything to her. She was mind-blown. A girl like me, a demigod? she kept thinking. "Now let's go to your uncle's appartment and get your stuff, we're going to a camp that has many other kids like you." said the satyr. Arrival at the camp When she came home, her father and uncle were waiting for her. They both gave her a hug. She could see that most of her stuff was packed. They explained that they knew something like this would happen at some point, that they got contacted by her guardian telling them to pack her up and that she would have to leave. She burst to tears. Even though she didn't want to go, she knew she had to. She hugged her uncle and dad one more time as she grabbed her bags. Emily and satyr left to the Camp Half-Blood, while her relatives stayed in New York. Abilities Natural Abilities '''Trilinguality: Emily is capable of speaking English (her mother tongue), Ancient Greek (like every Greek demigod) and French (taught by her uncle). Proficient Hand-to-hand combatant: Emily has trained throughout most of her life to create several of her own personalised styles of fighting. She has two that she uses most frequently, both for different situations. The first is used while she is fighting one on one, and somewhat resembles a style of kickboxing. It utilises short and tight motions to minimise any openings she might create with large swings. Countering that, Emily's second fighting style is mostly for dealing with large groups of enemy's, using wide swings and large movements to knock out several opponents at once. Demigod Abilities Hydrokinesis: Hydrokinesis is the psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to control, manipulate and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or even make really thick clouds of mist, steam or fog. However, being a legacy of Poseidon, Emily chose to practise it using only water in liquid state. Additionaly, any type of non-polluted water will heal minor wounds quickly and will act as an antidote to almost every poison, but in order to heal major wounds, Emily wound need to drown herself into any salt water which was not conjured by her to do so. She is also capable of breathing underwater, remaining dry while underwater, creating bubbles around her allies *'Locking Waves': Emily, employing the density and viscosity of water to her advantage, can send out an omnidirectional wave of water from any possible medium. This wave of water spreads the water's density across a large surface, and anything coming into contact with its viscous surface is immediately slowed down considerably. While the power of the spell depends on the user, advanced users demonstrate the capability to do so at a wide range and slow down objects to a point where they seem to have halted entirely. The spell remains so long as Emily wishes it to, or for as long as she has magical power. *'Roar of the Depth': By taking in a deep breath, Emily is able to send out a powerful blast that can deal powerful damage to an enemy depending on how much they had consumed and how much force they put behind it. Emily can releases this spell as a razor sharp and can deal a devestating blow to anyone that gets in it's way. *'Monsoon Sphere': Emily is able to create a powerful spinning barrier that can cover her and anything else in her path. Similar to her barrier, she is able to spin around water at incredible speeds, making the outside more duriable while the inside is able to slow down attacks that can penetrate it. The more spinning she does, the stronger the barrier becomes and the harder it is for people to penetrate it. *'Eight Legs of the Sea': Emily generates water in her two hands and brings together over her head, creating a giant ball of water above her head. When she focuses her energy through it, the water slowly starts to form multiple peaks that are in what appear to be a tentacle form, taking the shape of an octopus when she uses this spell. By manipulating it with her mind, she is able to move it more like an extension of herself, being able to make them go to any kind of direction that she desire's, able to change the structure of the peaks. *'Water Burst': Emily extends her hand forward causing water to build up around her arm in an orb-like shape, then by focusing just the right amount of pressure around herhand, she is able to shoot out multiple rapid fire jet streams of water that can deal an incredible amouint of damage to an opponent. It has been seen that if she focuses the pressure and different shape, when she shoots out a stream of water, it can be heavier or be sharper depending on how she controls it. *'Trident Bullets': Emily summons a large amount of water to completely coat her entire body, spinning around her like a small tornado. She then thrusts herself forward at incredible speeds towards a single target. The water coating her body will appear as a large drill and strike her opponent, delivering a devastating full body attack. Even though already dealing tremendous damage, Emily will continue to push her enemy back, slamming through any objects in front of her before finally slamming against a harder substance to finish the attack. While inside, Emily will be completely parallel to the ground and strike with both fists extended in front of them. *'Aqua Break': When preparing to utilize Aqua Break; Emily gathers stray water particles from the atmosphere onto her blade before swinging forward in an arc formation, unleashing a powerful stream of water with white rings of water around it at the opponent; it is capable of exerting a significant amount of pressure upon a solid surface, that allows the action of a drill. Aqua Break is stated to have a rather penetrating effect on most solids, being able to burst right through several obstructions and keep it's regular power- Emily can also change the direction of the blast mid-flight to chase after the opponent should they get away; the sheer force exuded by the spell is capable of swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of water particles pumped into the attack, and Emily is able to utilize it in many ways. *'Whirling Vortex': A close ranged spell with devastating results. Emily extends her arm to the side with her hand open. At the center of her palm, swirling water will begin to gather and create an orb that grows as more water accumulates. The orb becomes a super condensed ball of raging water with explosive potential that churns as she mentally holds the orb together. Once sufficient water is gathered, Emily then rushes towards her target and strike him/her in the chest or midsection, releasing all the energy in one massive watery explosion, dealing tremendous damage and then sending the target rocketing backwards, spinning in the air before ultimately colliding against another object to inflict additional damage. Emily is also able to use this spell while coming down on a target to limit the possibility of escape, releasing all the energy on top of them and crushing them under its power, leaving behind a large crater in the process. *'Bubble Pulse': Focusing water into the concentration in the palm of her hands, Emily is able to create a sphere of water that can expand when shot at an opponent, and trap them inside a powerful sphere of water. When inside, the water creates an effect of negation to any ability that attempts to break out of it as well as cause disorientation to the opponent they slowly and surely start to lose her thinking ability, slowly confusing themselves with each move or magic spell they use. There is a risk to this magic as if it turned against Emily, she will be trapped and drained of her own mental state until five minutes have passed. *'Hydro Aqua Devestation': The spell begins by Emily summoning water throughout hsi arms, channeling and focusing her magical energy as it slowly starts to solidify into a combination of a solid-like shape with a texture of soft squishy water as it eventually minimizes to her hands. With her hands in a solidifed form of water, she is able to shift the water into various forms depending on what she needs, and is shown to be durable enough to take on multiple spells without it losing it's stability. However, there is some limits when using this magic, Emily is not able to expand the water without it losing it's abilitiy and often at times, if enough heat is generated, the water can easily boil and turn into steam. *'Hydra's Tail': A mid-ranged spell, Emily coats her right hand in water, then extends the water into the form of a tail-like whip. The water can then be used to lash out and strike the opponent. If used skillfully, the attack can also be used to wrap around the opponent, allowing her to disable the opponent or constrict them. The length and size of the whip also allows it to be used for blunt damage against multiple opponents at once. Emily is additionally capable of generating two whips at once, one from each hand. The temperature of the water used in the attack can be altered to turn the spell into a scalding hot whip, or cold condensed water for greater blunt force. *'Deepmine Dome': By drawing out all the latent water from underground and from around any source of water, Emily starts to make it swirl around a specific area of her choice, enveloping the area in what appears to be an aqua dome. Inside the dome, she is able to control everything in it along with all the water inside of it, showing great mastery over this magic. Emily is able to change the level of gravity similar to how sea levels are and can control most forms of liquid inside the dome without any worry. Though it has been shown that Emily is unable to move out of that zone or else the spell will be cancelled, plus she cannot move the dome herself, leaving it only around the spot that she chose. Photokinesis: Photokinesis is the psychic ability to control light which is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. Photokinetic users can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects.. To the greater extent, one could make themselves invisible and concentrate light particles into lasers and manipulate any part of the light spectrum (ultra violet, infrared etc.). Photokinesis can also be used to create illusions, generate light shields/force fields, and project an healing energy too. Emily has, just like Arthur, developed a unique ability to create solid objects out of light, such as arrows, bows and various weapons. *'Silver Aura': As a former Huntress of Artemis, she has somehow kept her powers as one of her followers, resulting in her having a silverish aura around herself. She can manipulate the density and hardness of it, making it rock hard or bright as the moon. *'Object': Emily, as a child of Pandia, has the ability to form weapons out of pure moonlight which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Non-combative objects can also be made out of this, but cannot generate any electricity as moonlight does not have any working parts. *'It's Alive!': Emily can turn her moonlight into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only up to 4 combative/non-combative items or 1 semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly 3 times the size of the one who conjured it. Tools may be telekinetically moved by Emily’s mind. The longer they maintain combative/non combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy, so they are more limited for the time they can keep these things cohesive. *'Yasakani Sacred Jewel': Emily uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Emily can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person over covering a wide area. Also, it can penetrate water with ease, as seen with Arthur's Shield of Suiten. *'Luminos' Blade': Emily puts her hand forward, manipulating the light photons around him. He then creates a golden-white dual edge sword out of them. It takes a lot of concetration do create it and Emily rarely creates it, only if he loses her main weapon. The sword is shown to be durable and is able to stay solid for thirty minutes. Then it shatters into light, leaving a trail of blinding light in Emily's arms. *'Bands of Heaven': Emily wraps her enemy in numerous ethereal chains composed of light photons; then, if he desires, can blow them up. Emily considers the spell to be too cruel for normal use, and only uses it if there's no other choice. It is a rare occasion for her to ever use this spell, and is never something he enjoys using. *'Heavenly Barrier': Emily clasps her hands together; creates a dome shaped shield around her composed of light magic. The strength of the barrier depends simply on how much magical energy Emily chooses to give it. The spell can be used to protect many people and he can shield others instead of himself if need be. The spell is Emily's best defensive spell, and one of the few, to begin with. *'Light's Advent': Simple, but powerful. Rudimentary, yet effective. Straightforward, but a devastating attack. This is Emily's most powerful spell. In terms of raw destruction, it is one very seldom used due to the area of effect involved in the attack. For Emily, this spell is not ideal in most situations, however, when pure destruction is the only viable option on the drawing board—he unleashes this behemoth of spell. It is not complex in any way or fashion, Light's Advent's mechanics are very basic: the collection and concentration of light photons into a sizable sphere of pure, condensed magic. The spell's magic requirements are very taxing on him, due to the sheer magical power that must be pumped into this attack. Light a small sun high in the sky, a large glowing orb hovers over her extended hands. In the moment of execution, he launches the attack, shooting the sphere towards the opponent. There is one simple incantation involved in the invocation of this spell, and that is " Grant me the power to blind the darkness, O lights of the heavens! Wipe away evil with your blinding light!". Weapons Celestial Bronze Tessen Fans Tessen Fans were fans used by the Japanese to signal to troops, use as weapons, and deflect arrows with during times of war. They are metal ("tessen" is Japanese for "fan of iron") and can slice through most small enemies, or collide with large enemies. They are hard to aim, but fly medium-range. If they miss, they usually come back to her like a boomerang only they have a more complicated flight pattern than most other boomerangs. Emily's fans have a normal design. They have black end plates. When opened, they resemble moon phases which are split by several celestial bronze blades. When thrown, the blades lose their pattern, shine bright (the fuller the moon, the brighter it shines) and look like a flying circular saw blade. When not in use, they can turn into two grey hairclips which Emily keeps in her hair. Ruby Category:Blonde Category:Grey Eyes Category:Children of Pandia Category:Huntress of Artemis Category:Legacies Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Fan user Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Demigod Category:16 year old Category:Female Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Head of Cabin Category:Powerfull Category:Taken Category:In A Relationship Category:Counselor Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Pandia's Cabin Category:Questor Category:Sacred Gem Bearer Category:17 years old